One-Shot: I'll Go Anywhere You Say
by statetech0
Summary: Set after The Rise of Skywalker. A redeemed Ben Solo is about to go into exile, and Rey aims to go with him. But they are at an impasse. Will they come to an agreement? Based on the lovely kiss scene from Ophelia featuring Daisy Ridley! Please enjoy!


**One-Shot: I'll Go Anywhere You Say**

Rey walked through the hangar bay, a rucksack slung over her shoulder. She was keeping her eyes open for a handsome mane of black hair, unblemished face, full lips and ears that adorably stuck out. She finally found the figure matching that description, working on repairing the hold of the _Millennium Falcon_. Beaming, she sauntered over to him.

"Hey," she greeted her new lover with a tender ruffle of his hair. "Are you ready to go disappear into the galaxy? Are we taking the _Falcon_?"

After coming back to the light side of the Force and atoning for his sins as Kylo Ren, Ben Solo was made to stand trial before the Senate of the Organa Republic. The new body of government, named after his late mother, Leia Organa, would determine his fate. With Rey vouching for the man with whom she had fallen in love, the Senate ruled by a vote of 29 to 1 to send Ben Solo into exile rather than put him to death. Poe Dameron had been the sole dissenting vote that kept the verdict from being unanimous. Oh, well. Hotheads will be hotheads. With Ben's direction set, Rey knew that hers was also sealed.

But from the look of disapproval Ben sent her, it was clear he was not nearly so resolved. "Rey... you're not coming with me. I won't let you throw your life away on First Order scum."

Rey's brow furrowed as she sent him a deep frown of her own. Turning on her heel, she flounced away back through the hanger. She was more than a little satisfied when she heard the heavy tread of boots running after her.

"Rey!" She didn't turn around. "I only meant to say goodbye..."

"Goodbye," she cast over her shoulder, the word short and clipped.

"We haven't had a chance to discuss -"

"I'll be waiting for your holo-message when you get in," she informed him cooly. Rey felt him grab her arm, turn her to face him.

"Well, then... goodbye."

For a brief moment, she regarded him silently. Then, as she turned to walk away, Ben pulled her back, cupped her face in his hands and pushed his lips fiercely against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm..." Rey gasped into Ben's mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed instantly, though it took a moment for her body to catch up and also swoon in surrendering acceptance. She stiffened at first, then relaxed into the kiss, returning and deepening it as her hand found itself gently cupping his elbow. Her rucksack slipped off her shoulder and landed on the tiles at their feet.

At last, Ben and Rey broke apart with a pronounced smacking sound that echoed a little in the hangar. Ben's lips captured Rey's once more, very gently, before he finally drew away.

_Our first real kiss_, a dazed Rey thought dreamily. It was everything she imagined it would be, sans the context.

For a moment, they both stood there, panting.

"Try to understand..." his voice was gentle.

"I am trying," Rey huffed, the frustration lacing her voice.

"The Republic would never allow it -"

"Fuck the Republic."

"To lose their only Jedi..."

Rey held up a hand, her finger resting lightly on Ben's lips. "This is not a debate, Ben Solo. I love you. I want to marry you, and take you as my husband, if you'll have me. I want to be the mother of your child. Your fate will be the same as mine, our lives and love pledged to each other. I'll go anywhere you say. Where you go, I go. I'd follow you anywhere."

Ben gazed at her, gaping. His eyes welled with tears, which were soon joined by a watery, hopeful smile. "All right."

Smiling into each other's eyes, Ben and Rey embraced and kissed chastely. Ben then held out his hand. "Let's go find home."

And, like that magical night in the hut, but unlike that moment after Snoke's death, Rey had no reservations about taking his hand in hers, as the two Force users walked back to their ship. Young and in love, they were ready to make a new home for themselves.


End file.
